


【alllof】深陷泥淖

by qinmeijiule



Category: alllof
Genre: 3p, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinmeijiule/pseuds/qinmeijiule





	【alllof】深陷泥淖

ao3×LOFTER，  
石墨文档×LOFTER，  
ao3+石墨×LOFTER。

人类设定，好好写篇肉，暂时不玩梗。

 

lof已经习惯了自家情人中年龄稍小的那一位过度的亲昵和接触，以及在床上床下不分时间地点突然发情的喘息与索求。但唯一让他不满的是，这实在是太频繁了，甚至已经影响到了他的工作生活——

——比如现在。

“lof，好lof，”石墨从背后抱着他，明明个子都过了一米九了，却做着小孩子一样的动作，脸颊埋在他颈窝里喃喃细语，只是膝弯有一下没一下的磨蹭情人的大腿，“让我来一次……就一次，我保证。”

温热的吐息全喷在他耳边，语调是少有的撒娇意味，这可对于这个一身反骨怼天怼地的小子来说不常见。或许如果换了个富有细腻心思的女孩儿早就羞答答的应下了，可惜他面对的是lof——墨绿色头发的小奸商头也不回，腰板挺直，眼睛盯在手里的平板屏幕上，“没门。”声音冷淡极了。

“为什么啊。你还在生气吗？”石墨不依不饶，“我承认我没什么节制，你会累……可是现在我都求你了啊。真的，这次我拿人格保证，我就做一次，就一次。”

“你上次也是这么说的，”lof无动于衷的联系客服下单印刷厂，“然后呢？……我最后都说不出话来了！这就是你所谓的拿人格担保？”

石墨自知理亏，闭上嘴不说话了。lof心底下呼了口气，耳边总算是有了片刻的消停。这终于方便他全神贯注的去工作了，只是后背还贴着块儿热乎乎的狗皮膏药，有道灼热的视线一直在他的脸颊和脖颈上扫来扫去，他在看着屏幕，而石墨在看着他。

商人何其精明，lof知道这小子不是善罢甘休的种，一两句的拒绝根本不当回事，就算是此时此刻短暂的沉默也只是为了酝酿下一步的突袭罢了——果不其然不多时石墨的手伸进了他的衣服。当lof回头瞪视这个不讲理的小子的时候，石墨却一句话也不辩解了，露出一个讨好的笑，低头亲了亲他的耳尖。

被他亲吻的部位迅速变红了，lof的呼吸顿时错乱了几拍，他不能否认自己的心底对这个年龄要小的恋人一片纵容柔软，当他露出孩子一样的神态时，lof便无可奈何了。只是昨夜已经被另一位情人用更成熟从容的手段搞得精疲力尽，身体到现在还残留着酸软，于是他推推抚摸着他的后腰的小狼崽子:“不行。……现在不行，我的工作还……”可他没阻止石墨慢慢的把他摁倒在沙发上的动作。

“没关系啊，”狼崽子笑得见牙不见眼，“你做你的工作，我做我的工作。我们谁也不影响谁。”

搞什么？这怎么能谁也不影响谁！

lof带着怒意扭头回去，却看到石墨垂下眼睑，轻柔的亲吻他的肚脐。总露在短衫之外的小腹也被脸颊蹭得温热，这可带不上半分急色意味了。忙碌的商人一下子泄了气，决定暂时随他去折腾，低头摆弄物流信息和订单，甚至半配合的听从石墨乖乖翻了个身，跪趴在沙发上。

他的注意力仍被刻意的集中在屏幕上，可渐渐的，一切都热了起来，那一串串数字和字母让他眼前发花——不，不是这样，不该是这样。lof颓然把脸颊埋在臂弯里，他的脸红透了，呼吸紊乱。

年轻的情人熟悉他的身体，宽大的手掌磨蹭他的腰腹和背脊仿佛能起火。他感觉到石墨稍稍将那短衫向上提了一提，随即肩胛上落下半个亲吻和一个浅浅的牙印，而后顺着背脊凸出的骨骼向下，啃咬，啃咬，啃咬，一直落在尾椎，于是似乎到了某个划定的边缘，舌尖一卷沿着臀沟滑下去，丰润的肉缝顿时亮了一层莹莹的水光，最后消失在灯笼裤的裤腰里。松紧带限制了他的下一步动作。

石墨有些不耐的把那金色的腰带扯开，那层宽松的裤子就这样呼啦啦掉到了膝弯——操他妈的这家伙没穿内裤！年轻的小狼狗有些意外的睁大了眼，他喉咙发紧，有点困难的吞咽一下，食指和中指伸出去，不费力的拨开红肿的穴口。还湿着。

乖乖，得亏他刚才没有情欲上头直接拿勃起的性器隔着裤子蹭他的臀缝。不然八成能直接连带着这层布操进这张已经磨得软烂的穴。

“……这是刻意等着勾引我吗？”石墨笑起来，两根手指左右拉扯，把那层红润的肉环扯开扯变形，“没想到你这家伙也有这么骚浪的时候。”

“……只是没有干净的穿而已。”lof用尽量不颤抖的声音解释，“让那家伙都洗了。……最后一件干净的，今天早上也脏了。”

“——怎么脏的？被你流的水泡透了？……”

有力的手掌随意捏揉两瓣丰润的臀肉，把它们挤压变形，留下红色的手印。

“……还是被那个龟毛家伙一直操着屁股，”石墨的鼻尖凑近那肉红的缝，“兴奋得不行了，全射在内裤上的？”

一向精明的商人瞬间所有的理智被吞没了。

“闭嘴！你给我闭嘴……”lof涨红着脸颊急促的喘息，下一秒就短促的叫了出来，说不出话了。石墨在舔他，由外到内的，由浅入深的，舔他。

肉红的肌肉环应激性的箍住石墨的舌尖，却被那粗糙的舌苔磨得一抖，放松开了。内壁的肉软得像天堂一样，石墨舔舐着那些颜色嫩得不可思议的粉红色黏膜，一小股分泌的水液喷在他嘴里，他全当这小奸商招待他的美味，一滴不漏的吮得啧啧作响。

屁股里夹了条灵活的舌头让lof感觉不太好，不好到自己的性器硬邦邦的抵着小腹，涨得难受。那些啧啧作响的水声更让他面红耳赤的无地自容，年轻人喜欢玩新鲜刺激的，lof也不能喝止起了玩心的石墨，只有眼神失了焦点，再不能准确集中到面前的屏幕之上。

石墨发现了他的出神，收了舌尖凑过来亲他的耳朵。“舒服成这样？”他咧开嘴笑了，那笑容显然没带几分好心，“那怎么行啊，奸商大人。你应该继续处理那些该死的工作，我的工作并没有影响你的对吧？所以你不能停下。”

这分明是刁难他了。他现在就快连滑溜溜的平板都拿不住，怎么去谈生意？不亏本都是好的。lof手足无措的点开消息页面，随即被握住了命根子，控制不住的发出一声带着泣音的呻吟。

石墨在咬他。是真实意义上的咬，牙齿印在一边臀尖上，紧接着向外拉扯，皮肉被提起来一个柔软的尖，让人看了只想施虐——于是石墨这么做了。臀肉脂肪厚，痛感低，他可以用这两团肉满足自己的任何想法，比如把它们拍打成熟透了的红色，等着小奸商翘起屁股的时候，就像熟烂的水蜜桃，从果肉里流淌出甜蜜的汁水。于是石墨同样也这么做了。

他用右手手掌狠劲击打这两瓣臀肉，左手却握着lof的小东西，随着巴掌落下时应激性的身体弹动有一下没一下的磨，用他手心的茧子蹭敏感的头部。比他年长好几岁的情人怎么能受这种折磨侮辱，被摁着腰打屁股似乎只是教训不听话的小孩的手段。他左躲右闪扭动身体，却被存心教训似的，一连狠劲儿的巴掌拍在臀肉上，啪，声音响亮。只几下小奸商就受不了了，嗯嗯的叫着喘着求饶，平板扑通一声掉在沙发另一边的海绵垫上，他徒劳的抓了几下还没有锁屏的屏幕，汗湿的指尖磨蹭着键盘，不知道打了些什么上去，然后在湿润模糊的视线里不小心蹭过了发送——

又疼又麻。疼痛和瘙痒不停的转换，一会儿疼到哭喊，一会儿痒到难耐。他好像融化成了一滩液体，浑身软绵绵的，推一推能到处晃荡。可是他屁股里流的水又更多了，哩哩啦啦一小股淌出来，然后流过会阴，在囊袋底端积攒成浅浅一洼，顺着重力从鼓胀的睾丸上滴落，嗒，嗒，扯出黏稠的银丝儿，是透明的蜜。

“不甜。”

lof浑身一个痉挛。那是石墨毫无预兆低头舔去了流淌的水痕，咂吧咂吧嘴，品尝什么似的给了这么一个评价。

那不过是无机盐，水和蛋白质的混合物……它怎么可能有甜味？

lof昏昏沉沉的想着，头皮一疼，辫子却被扯住了——石墨似乎对他的分神很不满意，揪着墨绿的短辫不客气的在手掌上缠了半圈，迫使他高高抬起头来，露出脆弱的脖颈，像是被勒紧了辔头的马。lof从喉咙里发出无助的嘶鸣。

“不甜。你这小奸商，连这也要以次充好。”石墨眯着眼睛看他，“你该怎么赔？”

怎么赔。怎么赔？

他有些混乱的摇头，不知道在嘟囔些什么。石墨没听清，也没那个心思听清，他把红热的肉刃从运动裤里解放出来，牵着lof要他去摸，去玩，去服务去赔偿。

年轻的身体有着用不完的精力，旺盛得吓人，那根粗大的肉刃甫一入手，就顶了他满手的热液。只是反手的姿势实在不便，摸了没两下手腕就酸痛起来。石墨看他有些困难的模样，笑了一声，总算不再刁难他，握着自己的凶器，拍拍仍然粉红肿热的臀瓣。掀起一阵肉浪。

那口小眼儿不安的缩紧了，肉褶蒙上一层水光，亮晶晶的。石墨有趣的看着lof拼命想放松的模样，只不过此时此刻高级神经中枢没干得过低级中枢，穴眼周围的一圈肉环不自觉的抖，抽动一下，放松了，又是一下。这可不好进去，石墨刻意停了动作，对上lof有点畏缩的眼睛，“自己扒开。”他扬了扬下巴，趾高气扬的命令他。

lof照做了。他紧紧咬着下唇，憋红了一张脸。粉红的指尖把臀肉向左右两边掰开，露出白肉里红肿水亮的穴。石墨对这个模样很满意，拍拍他让他保持姿势不要动。这个时候放在沙发这边的手机响了，震出一片嗡鸣。墨绿的手机壳儿，是lof的。

石墨随手捞起来，刚想挂断，却看见联系人赫然写的是“A老师”。是ao3的电话，有意思。石墨弯起唇角，点了接通，按下扬声器。

“lof？”

背景音有些嘈杂。成熟低沉的男声一出来，扒着自己屁股的小奸商浑身打了个哆嗦，从意乱情迷里清醒了六分。

“龟毛佬，是我。”石墨随意的替lof回答，他一只手拿着手机，另一只手撸了两把自己的性器，然后把圆涨的头部抵上被扒着微微张嘴的穴眼。“怎么回事儿，打电话干什么的？”

“他刚刚给我发了一封全是乱码的邮件，直接发到我的工作邮箱里了。我担心他出了什么事。”电话那头的男人声音有些不悦，“你怎么拿着他的手机？他人呢？”

石墨笑了出来。下一秒他狠狠一挺腰，整一根粗大的东西全部撞进了湿热的小嘴里，身下的小奸商呻吟着，发出一声变了调的哭叫。

“他在撅着屁股给我干呢。”石墨说。

那边沉默下来。似乎出了一口恶气似的，石墨惬意的把仍处于通话状态的手机扔到了茶几上。这时候再不挂电话是那龟毛佬自己讨没趣了，他不担心这个。比起那些显然当下要做的事情更重要——他缓慢的抽出一半，一挺腰又全部顶了回去。

lof呜咽一声，石墨顶得又深又重，丝毫不知道节制怜惜，每一下都非要顶到最深里去。此时此刻他的手指仍然掰着自己的臀瓣，那些丰腴的臀肉从指缝里漏出来，因为用力过度而留下浅浅的白指印，却又被身上人结实有力的小腹顶得变了形状，拍成两个扁扁的肉饼。穴口周围的嫩肉被杂乱的毛发扎得痒痒，他忍不住的往回夹往回吸，然后就被小狼崽子咬了一口凸起的肩胛。

“怎么回事，”石墨带点喘息的舔吮那个牙印，“突然夹得这么紧？”

他低头，瞥了一眼丢在一边的手机，突然笑起来。

“跟那个外国佬说话，让你很兴奋？”

“……”

lof闭紧了嘴巴。他的两位现任相互不对付，在一个面前提及另一个简直是自找苦吃。ao3还好，他只会笑里藏刀明面不说玩阴的，可石墨这头不听话的小狼崽子看不起玩那些细碎的手段。他会给自己展现一下年轻人充足的精力和劲头，变着法的往死里弄，往往弄得他声音嘶哑下不了床。

“说话。”石墨抽出大半截来，然后握着根部缓慢的从内壁上磨过去，一点一点的，“怎么着，他哪一点比我更好？”

藏在内壁里的凸点被茎头顶到了，lof呜的一声抖了一下，额头无力的抵在沙发面上。他没法说出话来。

“他的东西有我的长吗？还是有我的粗？”石墨存心要逼问他似的，握着那根粗大的凶器直往那一点上撞，“还是他能操你操得更久？”

“他平时都是怎么操你的？——磨磨唧唧，像对待新婚之夜的媳妇还是娇娇弱弱的公主？”牙齿毫不留情的叼住背上一块皮肉，“你可不需要这样。是吧？你跟多少人做过？说不定他小心翼翼的给你做完吻手礼，撑开你穴眼儿一看里边还含着别人的精……别忘了，你曾经是个人尽可夫的婊子，谁都知道你这粉嫩嫩的屁眼是天生用来嘬着男人的鸡巴的。”

lof混乱的摇着头。眼泪从他湿濡的眼角流出来。“不要……”他断断续续的抽噎，“我不是……我不……”

“得了吧！”

石墨冷笑着逼他揭开这一层虚假的皮。他一改掩饰面目上做出来的温顺热情，这个时候他是铁血的将军，暴政的君王和强硬的奴隶主。他毫不留情的将商人最后的用来躲藏的安全区击碎，迫使他直面暴露出来的不堪过往。

“真不愧是精明的商人。连身体都能当做成本和筹码。”石墨刻薄的羞辱他，薄唇如刀。“赚得盆满钵满了？你没有女人的乳沟，他们提上裤子以后往你的哪儿里塞钱？”

lof嘴唇颤抖着，侮辱和污秽的字眼让他萎顿，又让他可耻的兴奋。石墨没说错，他的确出卖过身体，不止一次两次。甚至第一个人是谁他已经忘记了，只记得修长的手指捏着他的下颌，冷白的指腹似乎把冰冷一并带到他的心里；那个人没笑没说话，只是强硬的把药液灌进去，然后看着他由于情热扭动身躯。开始是用药，然后是酒，最后完全清醒的接受侵犯。承受阈值越来越低，他染上了瘾。

“你很喜欢被别人干吧？随便谁插两下屁股就能神智不清的喊好哥哥好老公。叫的真浪。”挺腰深顶的动作好像也带了咬牙切齿的意味似的，“从来不听我的话。我一个人就够了不是吗？”

石墨恶狠狠的注视着身下这个人。他年轻的脸庞此刻显得冷硬恶劣，他是军阀，炽热的肉刃是惩罚他的鞭；他在鞭打他。只是这样的惩罚对lof来说实在不伦不类，痛感让他哭，快感也让他哭。他眼睛在流泪，可翘立的小东西也在流泪，流得凶狠。他快到了。

门锁响起拧开的脆响。处于快感煎熬的lof自然没法分神注意，石墨听见了，只懒懒的一瞥，继续在柔软的穴道里冲撞，撞出小奸商一连串讨饶的呜咽。

“饶了我……”小奸商带着哭腔求他，“别再、再弄了——我都听你的，我不让别人干……”

“不让别人干？”石墨却古怪的笑了一声，不以为意，“骗人的小嘴真甜。”

粗大的肉刃撞得他头昏脑涨，他几乎没有力气跪住了，膝盖发软，却被强硬的握着腰把屁股往那凶器上送。水声滋滋的响，那穴眼已经被狠了劲操开了，松松的裹着滚烫的肉根，不会反抗，任他肆虐，只有在撞着凸起的小点儿的时候才会绷紧了，听见急促的一声喘叫。

“不，不骗你……”

“——那你仔细看看，抬头，看看你前边这个人。”

短辫被石墨一扯，强迫溺于快感的神志不清的小家伙抬头。

——隔着一层蒙蒙的水雾，他看见了一个红发西装，玩味笑着的身影，带着外边的一点风尘气息。男人俯身靠近他，把还在通话状态的手机放在他面前，冷白修长的手指轻轻划了红键挂断，然后好整以暇正坐在他们对面的单人沙发上。

AO3。

他一直在听。

lof一个激灵，大脑瞬间一片空白，喉咙里滚出声变了调的呻吟。挺立精神的小东西吐精喷出了好远，沾得他小腹胸前都是白液。他就在这样的混乱无措里被生生操出了高潮。

“你果然在撒谎。”

石墨用手指翘开lof无意识紧紧咬着唇的齿关，食指和中指夹着舌面扯扯，让他浪荡的吐出舌尖，翻来覆去的玩沾满了晶莹涎液的柔软红唇。

“看吧。——看到他来了，就兴奋得马上射了。对吧？这让我怎么信你的谎话。”

小奸商呜了一声，唇舌被玩弄着，这个人根本没打算让他反驳。

“——我倒是很高兴能听到这样的话。”西装革履的斯文败类推了推金框眼镜，慢慢笑起来，“这证明我的能力确实比你这种小毛孩好很多。”

“闭嘴，老流氓。我现在可没空跟你吵架。”

刚刚高潮的肉穴松弛又柔软，湿润得不像样子，滴滴答答的往外淌水。石墨咬牙往里顶了两下，不应期的快感阻断在这里，只是不迎合也不反抗罢了。ao3在另一边却只是毫不急躁的脱掉西装马甲搭在沙发靠背上，扯开颈带结，解开了两颗衬衫纽扣，然后牙咬着手套指尖脱下，露出白皙的手掌，这两只白皙的手掌随即移到腰带扣上——咔哒一声，腰带开了。然后西裤拉链也被拉了下来。

lof愣愣的盯着他看，有点出神，不知道想什么去了。这样可让商界精英不太高兴，ao3皱了皱眉，靠着lof坐在沙发的另一边，使了个坏:他慢条斯理的将鼓鼓囊囊的那一大团抵在lof的鼻尖，命令小家伙给他拿出来。小家伙懵懵懂懂的用牙齿扯开黑色内裤的缝隙，随即就被弹出来的性器拍了个正着，啪的一下打在他脸上，吓得他一闭眼。这下拍醒了。

“别弄了，石唔……”他仰起头来，泪痕还没干的红润眼睛看着年长一些的情人，“……你也别跟着他闹啊，A老师，你，你，”他咽了一口口水，视线有点不自然的往外偏，“你把你的这个……收回去。”

“A老师？怎么会有这个称呼。看年纪你得叫他哥哥，看脸蛋你得叫他叔，谁怪你这脸皮太嫩太年轻。”石墨捏着lof的下巴，“去。给你的好叔叔用小嘴乖乖舔舔。”

成熟的男人没有下一步的指令，只是盯着他，不知道是否定还是默认，lof就犹豫着伸出舌尖去舔那一根巨大的东西，灼热，野性，适当的属于男性的腥味。他着迷的含着男人的阴茎，嘟着嘴一下一下嘬着吮，直把整根东西都吮得油光水亮，湿漉漉的，吃的津津有味。

石墨看的喉咙发干，另一边ao3眼底颜色也暗沉下来。红发的男人抽出水亮怒张的肉刃，手指却往下边走，眼看着就要往还进着石墨的性器的穴里钻。

“一块儿？”石墨挑眉问他。

ao3抬眼瞥他，手指上动作没停，这就默认了石墨的询问。可是精明的小商人被吓到了，唔唔哼哼的踢蹬腿，睁大了眼睛看他们。这两个鲜少达成共识的男人此时却齐心协力了，石墨按着lof的腰，ao3就贴着性器边上的肉缝把手指挤进去，一根两根，然后横着拉扯开，穴边上的肉环都被彻底扩开了，一丝褶皱也没，露出粉色的内壁。ao3撑着手指低头亲了一口那拉伸到了极限的穴肉，lof一个颤抖，穴口里又流出一小股水，却没法回缩。

这看上去是准备得差不多了，石墨于是把慌了神的小奸商抱在怀里，让他正面对着ao3，微微抬腰把还含着一根性器的穴眼露给红发男人看:“进。”

“不行……不行！”lof慌乱的握着ao3的小臂挣扎，“我做不到……会被撑坏的！我不……不……呜啊啊———”

男人没听他的求饶，直接毫不客气的抵着张合的穴眼往里捅，眨眼送进去一个圆涨硕大的头部和小半截青筋外凸的柱身。后边的穴里一下子吃了两根东西，吞吐变得艰难起来，ao3剩在外边的半截可就硬捅也进不去了——况且他也不舍得胡搞，他认为不考虑后果的行为是不成熟不理智的——石墨妥协的退出来一点儿，两个人握着自个儿的性器缓慢的一起往里顶，最终顶到底的时候，都是长呼了一口气。

太勉强了。实在太勉强了。之前不是没有过一起来的时候，只是往往不够充分，会裂伤出血，不得不让疼到小脸煞白的lof一连养上几天；ao3伸手摸了一把那层薄薄的肉环，被拉扯得几乎透明了，可是没有新的裂伤。这还算好。小家伙低低的叫唤，声音有气无力的，泛着糯。他不舒服得咬紧了下唇，低头看底下硬塞了两根大家伙的穴，视线落上去的时候那穴肉颤巍巍的缩了一下，裹得两根肉根死紧。

“现在还疼吗？”ao3低头，气息不太稳的吻他，舌尖舔舔被咬出牙印的下唇，“我已经……尽量的放轻了。”

lof有气无力的摇头。疼倒是不疼，只是涨，涨得难受，就像从那里进去一只手掏空了他的身体内部，然后把他做成了一件容器。他现在所承受的饱涨感都来源于容器所盛放的刀与尺。

石墨在他背后热切的亲吮他的后颈，不意外的明天一定会留下满满一片红紫色暧昧的吻痕。埋在身体里的性器不甘于静止，在缓慢的跳动，有点痒。lof唔了一声:“可以了……”他不敢看他们两个的眼睛，只低下头，“……你们动吧。”

石墨和ao3对视了一眼。石墨递出一个询问的眼神，ao3微微颔首，这临时的协议就算达成了。年轻的小狼狗往里顶深了些，相应的成熟的男人就退出来给他让一些；他们就这样一交一错的顶弄lof柔软的肉穴深处，开始时还顾忌着小家伙脆弱的承受力，可没顶几下就彻底放开了，两双大手按着他细嫩的腰轮流往里撞，不要命的操他穴里最深最软的内里，好像是想把他的肚皮顶破让他串透在两个人的鸡巴上。lof有点恐慌的哑着嗓子叫，两只手捂着自己的小腹，那儿每次被顶到都会鼓起一个满满的小包；他用手指颤巍巍的摸着这个鼓包，隔着一层肚皮的下边就是他们之中一个人饱满硕大的龟头，顶起来一下，又是一下，这下两个人的阴茎都隔着层皮跟那手指打了个招呼。

显然ao3注意到了这个小小的动作，他弯了眼角笑起来:“真厉害，小家伙。”他哄道，“那么猜猜。……你现在摸到的，是谁的？”

“不……”lof呜咽着，胡乱的摇头，肉穴磨得发麻，又酸胀又极致的瘙痒，根本不像是他自己的了，他就像一个为了被操而存在的性玩具，脑子里全是男人的性器，什么形状，多长多粗，顶到哪里了，除此以外无暇顾及别的。ao3不满意他的逃避，微微皱起锋利的眉，手指拧了一把小家伙胸前的赤果:“现在是谁的？”

lof猛的往上挺动了一下，尖锐的快感让他痉挛:“你的……是你的……”他哭喊道，眼泪落下来，嘴角流出的涎液也落下来，可怜又淫乱。

背后的小狼狗显然不高兴了。石墨握着他的腰狠狠往里撞了一下，手指下的鼓包涨起一个前所未有的大小，“现在呢？”他恶狠狠的叼着lof的耳尖问。

可怜的小奸商终于快感过载了，他嘶哑的叫出来，性器颤抖两下，慢慢流出白色的黏液——他连射都射不出来，那些乳白的东西越流越稀薄，最后变成了透明的颜色。连续两次的剧烈的前列腺高潮让他失禁了。

ao3低头爱怜的吻着他，用细密的亲吻安抚失神的小家伙。不应期很难接受快感，让他提前高潮确实不是个好的选择，ao3瞪了石墨一眼，后者抿抿嘴没说什么，只是放轻了律动的动作，和ao3一起照顾着lof缓慢进出。

“他不能再射了，对身体不好。”ao3低声说，“速战速决。”

两个人在这一点上总算达成了一致，毕竟lof在他们眼里都是第一位，不然依着他们俩的性子也不会答应平分共享。只是这个时候的小家伙变得前所未有的温顺，不会反抗也不会拒绝，小声的喘叫，声音又软又哑，听着就心里一片柔情，还让叫什么就叫什么，喊哥哥喊小叔叔还喊老公，乖得很。ao3笑着摸摸他的头夸他乖，他就低垂眼睑乖乖的索一个吻。还是以前的模样，ao3想，不亏他煞费苦心。

石墨有点酸他们这么相处，伸手到前边拧lof的乳尖，嘴里说着荤话，说要让小奸商喂他的好弟弟吃奶。lof靠在他怀里喘息着答应，一只手捏住一边乳尖挺起胸脯要给他喂，石墨脑子里的弦啪的就断了。

他们往湿漉漉的穴里各自顶了一会儿，就相继释放在温暖的甬道里，石墨早一些，年轻人情动处在lof肩头留下一个齿痕，ao3就多独占了一会儿小家伙湿哒哒的穴，把石墨射进去的东西磨成了沫，流的到处都是，然后用他的精液重新填满。

石墨已经起身去给lof往浴缸里放热水，lof还伏在脏兮兮的沙发上小口喘气，ao3把半软的性器拔出来，挑起眼角，凑到小家伙嘴边让他舔吮干净，就像他在之前做过的一样。

lof仍带着水光的眼睛看着男人，他有点委屈的喊一声小叔叔，是不太愿意的意思。

可男人捏着lof的下巴，手指撬开齿关把沾着乱七八糟的液体的性器塞进他唇舌之间，咸腥的味道呛了他一下，他可怜兮兮的咳起来，没咳几下却忽然愣住了。

这一幕如此熟悉。修长的手指捏着他的下颌，冷白的指腹，冰冷一直传到了他的心里。

好半天，他抬头看着面前ao3的脸。

记忆的模糊和现实重合，他吞下去的液体忽然变成了药液的苦味。

接下来该是无止无尽的情热了。

 

 

 

【Fin.】


End file.
